Storm Warning
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: He knew her secrets. She broke it off. She wasn't supposed to miss him. She wasn't supposed to see him again and he was supposed to still be in New Jersey. Now that he was here she couldn't say she wishes he was gone again. Sequel to Nothing Personal. AU.
1. Everybodys Got Somebody But Me

Everybody's Got Somebody But Me

Rated T

* * *

"Yacker," he questioned standing up quickly from the couch

"Eddie," she whispered, before diving forward and throwing her arms around him. The second she pulled away the regret set in. She had broken up with him, did she even have the right to hug him? What if things were going to be awkward between them? This had to mean he was the boy Trudy had mentioned right? That they would be living under the same roof.

She looked away to notice Joy, Jerome, Willow, Alfie, and Mara had entered the room. Her eyes then shot to stare at her feet. Had they seen the hug? What would she tell them? She didn't exactly know where they stood, and now with some of their housemates present was not a good time to find out.

"So you uh go to school here," he questioned.

"Yeah, I gue-"

"Edison," they heard a voice announce suddenly in the room. Patricia turned her head once more to see their headmaster, Mr. Sweet, standing there.

"I gotta go, can we um talk later," he asked in a whisper. She nodded and just like that he was following Mr. Sweet down the hall. Joy was the first one over to her and was already sputtering out a million questions.

"Who was that? How do you know each other? Wait Patty was that the mystery guy from this summer," Joy kept sputtering. The rest of the house was now surrounding her. She wasn't in the mood to answer any questions. She needed to talk to Eddie first, just to know where they stood with everything.

"Can we talk later," she moaned.

"Come on, can't you tell me something."

"Later," Patricia sighed pulling her iPod out to block out her friend and the rest of their housemates.

**O**

Eddie settled himself into the chair across from his dad's.

"So you said you wanted to talk to me before I officially moved in?"

"Yes, uh yes," his dad spoke nervously. It was weird to think Eddie could make his dad that nervous.

"As I'm sure you know. Your mother and I have been talking for awhile. Talking about you possibly attending school here," he spoke slowly as if he was trying to figure out what he was trying to say and how to say it.

"Yeah so," Eddie hissed. The threat of boarding school started nearly two years, ago. His mom always threatening to send him off if he could behave. He'd always keep a low profile for several weeks after said threats. Then when the threat wasn't as looming he'd be back to his old tricks. It wasn't until this summer that his mind changed. His entire life had been thrown through a loop when that whiny Brit moved next door. That whiny Brit whom he had just seen mere moments ago. She was back in his life again it seemed.

"It seems that this was actually your choice, not what your mother and I thought would be best for you," Mr. Sweet questioned his son who seemed to be lost to the world.

"Mom offered the chance and I decided to take it," he muttered. He was genuinely curious about where his dad planned to guide this conversation

"Can I ask why the sudden change? Your mother mentioned you were always so against meeting me."

"Well dad, sometimes you meet someone who changes your mind," he sighed. He meant Patricia. Somehow in his time spent with Patricia, his perspective on his dad had changed. In a weird way she was the guiding force into his decision to come here. He hadn't known she was a student here, but that seemed to be quite the plus to this school.

"And who was this person?"

"Oh mom didn't tell you about my summer romance," Eddie snorted. He figured his mom would've told his dad all about the British girl from the summer.

"No, your mother never mentioned you having a young lady friend."

"It's funny, because I just ran into her in the student lounge. Patricia. Patricia Williamson."

* * *

Welcome to the sequel to Nothing Personal.

I do not think I will be starting weekly updates the 6th. I will for sure start them the 12th.

I've just gotten behind on my writing schedule, and now I have an actual job. I started that job this week, and I don't work a lot? I work a total of 26.5 hours this week between my new job and a cleaning gig, and like right now its just finding a groove with everything. I mean...


	2. Storm Warning

Storm Warning

Rated T

* * *

Eddie was thankful to now be back to the house, and unpacking. The awkward and tense conversation he had his dad had, had after Eddie brought up Patricia. Well that seemed like it would never end. His dad had all these questions, and went on this small rant about how Patricia was nothing but trouble.

He shuffled through his bag once more, throwing his clothes in random places. He wasn't organized at home, why bother being organized here? He'd rather get his discussion with Patricia rolling. He wanted to know where they stood. He wanted to be with her again, but there was no way they could just pick up where things left off in August.

Things had ended suddenly in a confusing mess. And that time he hadn't gone after her. He let her walk away. He hadn't even tried to talk to her the following day. Maybe it was because he had needed time to process what she had said. It was funny because months later it still hadn't processed other than it's over part. Eddie continued to be lost in his own confusion only being snapped out of it by a knock on the door.

"Who is it," he muttered. He knew his roommate was some guy named Fabian but Fabian hadn't been back to the house yet. Which made sense because according to Eddie's watch there were still ten minutes left of class.

"It's me," he heard a female voice snap.

"Who's me," he teased. He had a pretty good idea it was Patricia.

"It's Patricia you weasel."

"Come in," he joked. He heard the door knob turning and turned his focus from his bag to her.

"We need to talk," she murmured quietly.

"That might actually be an understatement."

"Yeah whatever. You probably hate me right? And that's what you want to say? Just tell me you hate me to my face?"

"Patricia that's not it at all. You broke up with me. I barely know why. Something about you didn't want me to be stuck with you. Now I spent months trying to figure out what happened. What I might have done. What I could have said to you, to make it better. I thought I laid my heart on the line. I told you I loved you. I thought you felt the sa-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," Fabian stammered entering the room he was now sharing with Eddie.

"No it's fine. Just welcoming the newbie," Patricia sighed.

"Uh okay," Fabian said a questioning tone laced his voice. Fabian new how out of character that was for Patricia. She had done nothing but snark and sass KT and Willow, and she had actually known Willow for several years. It wasn't until she had moved into Anubis that she became a problem to Patricia. She had moved in mere days after Amber packed up for fashion school.

"Can we finish this later Yacker? I have to unpack," Eddie questioned. It was obvious Fabian wasn't about to leave as quickly as he had entered. It was his room too after all.

"Yeah. Uh how about tomorrow?"

"Sure," he smiled weakly. All he wanted was to talk to Patricia, and couldn't now with Fabian. He was supposed to have take out with his dad, so there wouldn't likely be another chance to talk until tomorrow morning.

**O**  
Eddie woke way too early for his liking the next morning. He felt like he had barely just fallen asleep when his alarm started blaring. He never set alarms this early back in states, and he shouldn't have had to get up that early seeing as this school was a uniform school, so he wouldn't have to worry about finding clean clothes.

Eddie pulled himself into a seated position. He noticed Fabian was already gone and his bed had been made. Of course Eddie had that type of person for a roommate. Eddie forced himself out of bed and grabbed his uniform from the chair he had thrown it on. He then headed quickly for the bathroom.

Patricia had slept peacefully for the first time since she had returned to England. Her mind always filled with what ifs keeping her awake far longer than she liked. And of course the dreams that would wake her up. She knew Joy would already be at breakfast. She grabbed her uniform shirt and blazer from where they hung in her wardrobe. Then she grabbed her skirt, bra, panties, and fishnets from one of her drawers. Patricia made a beeline to the bathroom to get dressed, and do her hair and makeup.

Patricia usually wasn't that picky about her hair and makeup but today she wanted to look special. She wanted to look extra pretty. Though the more she thought about it, she remembers Eddie telling her she looked better without her make up. She opted to stick to just eyeliner and a little bit of mascara. Then she got to work adjusting her curls. They were natural, and normally she would have straightened her hair, but again Eddie had been the one to tell her how much he liked them.

She gave herself one more look in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. She shoved her pajamas in her designated dirty clothes bag and headed back to her room. She grabbed her studded biker boots from under her bed and put them on. Patricia finally made her way out the door. Patricia could feel the huge smile on her face.

She counted her footsteps as she headed down stairs. She could hear, Jerome and Joy arguing in the dining room. She watched Alfie race into the boys bathroom. Patricia debated on knocking on Eddie's door to see if he was awake and dressed yet, but decided to wait.

She joined Willow, Jerome, Joy, KT, and Fabian in the dining room. Joy was sitting next to Jerome. Patricia wanted to take a seat where there would be two open ones. She knew Alfie would sit next to Willow, so instead of sitting next to Joy she decided to sit next to Jerome. That did mean the spot next to Joy would go empty through breakfast, but she really wanted to sit next to Eddie.

She scooped cereal into her bowl and began fidgeting. She just wanted him to enter the room and sit down. She wanted to see him. Sure they had planned to walk to school together to talk, but for just a bit they would be around each other and not have to talk. She could just soak up his presence. His presence was something she had missed so much.

"Someone's smiley this morning," KT noted. Patricia looked up from her bowl to see Alfie had taken his spot next to Willow

"You've been all smiles since last night. What's up with that," Joy questioned. Patricia sat there in silence. She would gladly tell her best friend, after she had spoken to Eddie. She was saved by Eddie entering the room before she had the chance to answer.

"You must be the new guy," Alfie waved, before wrapping an arm around Willow.

"Name's Eddie by the way," he responded pulling the chair next to Patricia out and sitting next to her.

"Joy."

"Alfie."

"Willow."

"KT."

"Jerome."

"And you already know Fabian," Patricia murmured. He knew her, but did she want to admit it. She didn't say anything.

"That I do Yacker," he smirked.

"So how do you two know each other," Jerome questioned. This earned him a swat from Joy.

"What Joyless, we're all wondering. So seriously how do you two know each other," he smirked.

* * *

I for whatever reason didn't think to actually write the conversation Eddie had with his dad... Whoops. I might include it in a flashback type thing later since people were look forward to it.

Anyways about updates. I'm not guaranteeing weekly. My life has been hectic and once I kinda get into the swing of things I should have more time to focus on this.

I will update every other week for sure, unless I happen to run out of prewritten chapters then ouch. I definitely2 think there will be times were I update three weeks in a row then skip, it just depends.

I just need to adjust to everything going on right now.


	3. Somebody's Heartbreak

Somebody's Heartbreak

Rated T

* * *

Patricia froze. She didn't know how to answer. They hadn't talked about where they stood just yet. She should've been relieved when Eddie opened his mouth. It meant she wouldn't have to figure something out. She just didn't know she wouldn't like what she heard.

"We met this summer. We were friends," he admitted. Friends? Weren't they more than that. They dated. He had been her first kiss. He had been a lot of firsts actually.

"Patricia made a friend this summer," Jerome questioned with shock.

"Apparently I did," she mumbled. Maybe he had a reason for saying they were friends. He hadn't said they were just friends. He had simply just said that they were friends.

An uncomfortable silence seemed to surround Patricia and Eddie. Neither said anything. Neither even bothering to look at the other. Eddie regretted saying they were friends. He didn't want to say the had dated, just incase there was the chance to pick things and pursue a relationship again in the near future. He had wanted to talk to her just to get everything straight. They hadn't gotten the chance, and he had a feeling he had already messed up.

Eddie watched as his new housemates, left one by one. Soon it was just him and Patricia. She hadn't uttered a single word since his friend comment. He finished his pancake, and was ready to head to school.

"Ready to go," she muttered, pushing her chair back from the table and grabbing her plate to wash it and put it away. He followed suit. Once the plates had been cleaned and put away, they headed to the hall. Grabbing their bags they headed out the door.

"So your friends seem nice. I'm kinda sorry I didn't get to meet the meathead," Eddie joked.

"So were friends," she spat.

"Well we were."

"Funny. I thought we were more than friends."

"We are! We were at least. I have no clue where we are right now Patricia. You broke up with me and frankly I still don't understand why exactly you broke up with me."

"I didn't want to hold you back," she murmured.

"How many times did I tell you, you weren't going to hold me back. I wanted to be with you," he whispered. They seemed to be going in circles. He knew she was worth the fight, but he had no clue how to fight for her, when she was fighting herself.

"You had little miss blonde and perfect. There were probably perfect girls standing in line waiting to date you. You could've done so much better."

"I didn't want them. I wanted you," he growled.

"Well you shouldn't have," she snapped.

"Are you honestly mad at me about this," he snarled. She didn't respond, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. She didn't say anything just stormed off into the school. He really did it this time. Always messing up. He dragged his feet behind her. He knew he should try to apologize, but he was so unsure where he had gone wrong now.

Eddie had English first. He found the classroom no problem. Scanning the room he found an open seat next to Fabian. Unfortunately just across the aisle Patricia was seated beside Joy.

"You can sit here," he heard someone say quickly. Glancing around the room he noticed a girl, KT perhaps, gesturing him to the open spot beside her. Eddie decided to take it. His mind was focused on Patricia who happened to be seated in front of him. He wasn't sure what he had even done to upset Patricia so suddenly.

"So Trudy told us you were from New Jersey. I'm from Pennsylvania, but I've been to Jersey a few times," KT smiled, trying to get Eddie to talk to her. They still had five minutes before class started.

"Huh," he asked snapping out of his Patricia related trance.

"I was wondering where in Jersey you were from? As I was saying I'm from Pennsylvania."

"Oh. Cape May."

"Oh cool, I was there a few years ago with my cousins and stuff. It's a cool place."

"It was nice enough."

"So what made you decide to come here? My grandpa had wanted to send me here for the longest time," she frowned.

"Some people you meet, and they make you want to take chances. This was the chance I had always been afraid to take," Eddie muttered.

Patricia let out a huff as she pretended to listen to Joy, but was instead listening to KT and Eddie talk. They were both American. He'd probably take her in a heartbeat, and just like that the summer the two of them had shared would have been forgotten. He'd move on just like she had thought. She just thought he'd move on America, not in front of her face with that stupid new girl.

"Patty are you even listening? What's gotten into you? You've been acting strange since school started. I mean I'm assuming Eddie's the summer boy, but since he showed up yesterday, you've been even weirder," Joy rambled. Joy had a point, it's not that Patricia was ready to spill on the summer she had spent with Eddie. She just wanted to shove it in the past right now. She wanted to forget. She wanted to protect herself from getting hurt again.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Andrews proclaimed entering the classroom. This captured Patricia's focus, just barely though. Thoughts of Eddie still looming at the front of her mind. She could at least pretend to care about English, if only for a little bit.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but I have an announcement for the class," Mr. Sweet said upon entering Mrs. Andrews classroom.

"I was just about to pass out today's in class assignment," she responded.

"Since last years donkey day was such a success, I'm pleased to announce our schools second annual donkey day, which Jerome Clarke has already agreed to organize," he announced.

* * *

There will NOT be a love triangle between KT/Eddie/Patricia. KT simply feels for him, being the new kid and wants him to feel welcome.

Patricia is Patricia in this. She's stubborn and confused, and she knows what she wants but she doesn't want it because she knows it could hurt her again.


	4. More Than I Should

More Than I Should

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on for Patricia. She saw too much of Eddie. She just wanted to pretend he wasn't there. Pretend he wasn't already way too close to KT for Patricia's liking. They weren't in a relationship, nothing was going to prevent him from moving on. He was a free bird. They were friends, they weren't anything more now.

Of course it occurred to Patricia that there was the slim chance she had overreacted. Just a minor chance she was upset over nothing. She was upset that he had said they were friends. She was upset he didn't say that they had dated. She was upset he sat next to KT. Mostly she was upset at herself.

Eddie had no clue what he wanted right now. He wanted to talk to Patricia. He wasn't sure what he had even done to upset her in the first place. Past experience lead him to believe he should just confront her, but other past experiences made him want to just give her some time to cool off before he tried to talk to her. Thats what he decided to do, just give her a few days to herself.

He'd try to talk to her in a few days. Not only would it allow her to cool off but also give him time to think. He needed to figure out what to say and how to say it. Just a few days was all he needed.

Patricia was the first one back to the house. She had stormed up to the room she shared with KT and Joy. She threw her bag to the floor and threw herself on the bed. She let a muffled scream out into her pillow. Her anger finally spewing over. Then her anger turning into a few brief tears. Suddenly reminded that it was her own fault in the first place. After all she had broken up with him. It was a stupid reason, she could admit that. Well she could admit it to herself anyways, admitting it to him or anyone else that? Well that seemed impossible.

She buried her face deeper into her pillow. She was hoping her roommates would ignore her when they came up to change out of their school clothes and then head wherever to do homework. Patricia didn't stir when she heard the door open, she kept her face buried in the pillow.

"Patty."

"What," Patricia growled into her pillow. Sure she was thankful that Joy was the one to come into the room and not KT.

"About you and Eddie. What happened today? Yesterday you were excited and happy because he was here. Now today you've been mad."

"I was just being nice to the newbie, and today I found out he was a rat," Patricia spat, still keeping her face into her pillow.

"He's the guy from this summer Patricia. If you didn't want me to find out you should've deleted that chum chatter picture. So what happened," Joy's voice rang through the room.

"Fine we were friends."

"There's more to it than that Patricia. When are you going to tell me the truth about you and Eddie," she heard Joy question. This finally got Patricia to sit up. Though it was only to attempt to change the subject.

"How about after you tell me the truth about you and Jerome," Patricia spat. Joy and Mick had barely broken up, but Joy had been close to Jerome for quite awhile. Patricia figured it had something to do with the two weeks she hasn't heard from Joy over the summer. The only thing Patricia knew about those two weeks was that Joy and Mick had broken up for some reason. She also knew that Joy and Jerome were sure acting weird around each other.

"There is no me and Jerome."

"Good. There is no and there was no me and Eddie," Patricia snapped. Joy didn't respond instead just left the room. She would likely go do homework with whoever remained in the house.

Patricia stewed in silence. Not wanting to touch her homework. She didn't want to leave her bed the rest of the night, but figured she needed to make an appearance at dinner. She didn't want to draw more of the houses attention to the Eddie situation. They knew they were friends, and thats all the needed to know. That's all anyone needed to know. No one needed to know they dated. No one needed to they had been more than friends. That was that.

Patricia laid in bed until her phone started blaring her alarm for dinner. She made the decision to finally change out of her school clothes before heading down. Grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a comfortable shirt, she changed quickly. She was about to shove her feet in a pair of flats when she noticed she had an unread text. It was from Eddie. She had no will to read it right now. She was mad she never deleted his phone number. She had debated on calling him several times after they had broken up and never did.

She shoved her phone into her pockets and her feet into a pair of shoes. She finally decided to make her way downstairs. She arrived to the dining room in the midst of Jerome pestering everyone about signing up for donkey day events. Patricia for a brief moment remembers agreeing to do the wonkey donkey.

"Okay newbie what about you," Jerome asked Eddie.

"Well Jerry you've gotten everyone else signed up what about yourself?"

"Well-"

"He has a point Jerome," Joy sing songed.

"Fine. So, newbie I think the wonkey donkey would be perfect for you, and you know who signed up but doesn't have a partner? Patricia. So Patricia, Eddie, consider yourself wonkey donkey partners," Jerome responded. Patricia froze. That meant she and Eddie would be tied together. She didn't want to lose otherwise she figured she could quit after a few minutes. An entire day, tied up with Eddie. Wouldn't that be fun?

"If you can beat Patricia and I at the wonkey donkey, I'll pay up one hundred and fifty."

"It's a deal."

"But, since you partnered Patricia and I, I get to pick your partner. I think Joy."

* * *

Random Sunday update. I'd update tomorrow but I have a cow show and I'm staying the night with a friend that also shows.

TOR AIRS TOMORROW. I have a video tribute to upload sometime tomorrow between the show and work.

But seriously sorry about no updates been so busy with work and getting ready for the show so.


	5. If You Told Me To

If You Told Me To

Rated T

* * *

Donkey day rolled around all too quickly for Patricia's tastes. She had done nothing but avoid Eddie for the past week and today they'd spend the day tied together. She could not avoid him today. They were stuck. He was lucky she was competitive. If she wasn't he'd easily lose the bet he had wagered with Jerome. But because she was competitive she wanted to beat Joy and Jerome.

They were currently sitting far too close, on one of the student lounge couches, for her comfort and he has leaning down to tie the rope around their ankles. He sat up a few moments later having tied their ankles. Neither said anything just sat in silence watching as people entered the room. Eddie let out a laugh when Alfie and Willow stumbled after Willow had started skipping.

"What are you laughing at slimeball? We haven't even tried walking yet."

"Shall we then," he questioned before looking over at her. All she did was knob her head as he stood up. He turned slightly to offer her a hand. She had barely stood when he kicked his leg out knocking her back onto the couch.

**O**

They had been walking fine for over six hours now. The only trouble they had, had was when he had knocked her backwards on purpose. Things had actually been going great between the two. She felt herself being more comfortable around him. She almost wanted to see if he would talk to her when the day was done. She was never the one to approach when she had screwed things up, he always tried to fix things even when it had been her fault.

The pair were walking back to the lounge. It was almost time to be set free of their ankle ties. Joy had herself untied from Jerome several minutes ago, which meant Patricia and Eddie did win. Joy had sent Patricia a text saying that she and Eddie would win, that they were free now to untie themselves. Patricia decided they could wait till they were back in the lounge to untie themselves.

The hall was empty seeing as everyone else had by now gathered in the lounge. They walked in silence. She wanted to say something but every time she opened her mouth nothing came out.

"I've had fun today Yacker," Eddie spoke up suddenly.

"I can't say the same," she teased with a small smirk.

"Aww I'm hurt. You used to love spending time with me," he murmured. She didn't respond just kept walking.

She should've been paying closer attention as they walked because she soon found herself slipping and then falling to the ground. Of course because their legs were tied he began following soon after. Landing on top of her, their eyes met as they both laid there, their legs were tangled. Her breath was caught in her throat.

"Are you going to get off me," she snapped.

"One second," he smirked before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. It was a short kiss. and he rolled off of her so they could stand again. She was confused and shocked. He kissed her, and she didn't understand. She figured he would've stopped liking her by now.

"Just untie me please," she begged. She wanted out of there. Her mind going back to every that had happened between the two. How she had been trying so hard to hate him the past two weeks. Now he kissed her and all the feelings she tried to push out of her mind were bubbling back up.

Eddie knew that tone far too well. He had managed to screw up again. Just like old times, he thought he had made the best move, and she shut herself into her shell again. He had no clue what was even between them before he made the decision to kiss her. Could he approach her like he had in the past? He looked over at her, the franticness she seemed to always have when things went wrong like this. He shouldn't have untied them, but his hands moved down to the rope on their legs and as soon as the knot was undone she stood up and raced out of the school. He would've gone after her. He should've gone after her, but he didn't. He needed to give her time to have her little freak out, before trying to talk to her again.

He made the decision to head to the student lounge. Joy noticed Eddie had returned almost instantly. Well what she had really noticed is that he returned and Patricia hadn't.

"Where's Patricia," she questioned.

"She took off."

"What did you do," Joy spat.

"Nothing," Eddie gritted.

"She's probably back at the house. I'll go talk to her," Joy scoffed exiting the room almost as quickly as Eddie had entered it.

**O**

Patricia sat on her bed, her attention focused on her laptop. Focused on all the stupid pictures she couldn't bring herself to delete. How happy they had been in them. Why couldn't she just let him back in? She wanted to hate him but she wanted to be with him at the same time. She wished he never arrived at school here. She wished she had never had to leave New Jersey. She wished she never broke up with him in the first place. She had a lot of wishes. A lot of changes she wanted to make. She couldn't now. Her mind seemed so cluttered lately. Ever since he walked back into her life. Couldn't she just let things be easy? No she couldn't, she was Patricia. She had always done quite the job at destroying her life. Maybe that was it, maybe she wasn't allowed to be happy.

"There you are," Joy murmured walking into the room. Patricia's eyes shot up from her laptop to see Joy before slamming her laptop shut.

"I wasn't aware I was missed," Patricia scowled.

"Well Eddie came back and you weren't there, so I decided to see if you were here. You guys won you know."

"I don't really care."

"So what were you looking at when I came in," Joy questioned trying to steer the conversation in the direction of Eddie.

"Nothing."

"You always say that," Joy scoffed.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't care what you say or how you say it, I just want you to tell me what happened this summer. I want you to tell me the truth. Ever since he showed up, you either act like you don't know him or a lovesick puppy. I just want to know. I thought we were best friends Patricia. I mean you never told me why you disappeared for three weeks, then when you finally show up again you're going to New Jersey. You never told me why! You never told me what happened! It's like you have this other life that you never told me about!"

"I can't tell you!"

"What can't you tell me?"

"Why I disappeared. Why I was on New Jersey. What happened between Eddie and I."

"Why not? You've been keeping me in the dark Patricia."

"Fine do you want to know what happened between Eddie and I? That we dated. That he made me happy. That I kept screwing up. That he kept coming back to me for whatever stupid reason. That I broke up with him. That I screwed up again and that's why we're whatever we are now. How about the fact he kissed me today? That I freaked out, that I don't want him to forgive me this time. That's it. That's everything," Patricia whispered, eyes brimming with tears. She hadn't given Joy the details, but maybe it was enough. Maybe it would help to tell someone.

"I think we should go get some ice cream and then we can keep talking," Joy suggested cheerfully. Patricia just nodded at her friend. She was jealous of how happy Joy was, seeing as Joy's boyfriend had moved away almost a month ago. Patricia was miserable, and Eddie was just downstairs. Joy was halfway out the door before Patricia even stood up.

Neither said anything as they headed into the kitchen. Joy was setting bowls and spoons on the table as Patricia grabbed ice cream out of the freezer. Patricia scooped ice cream into the bowls and put the ice cream away before digging in. Silence continued to surround them. Patricia had a lot she wanted to say but she just didn't know how to say it. She figured eventually she'd have to tell Joy she had slept with Eddie, but not today. There was too much more to tell. Maybe Patricia should start with the suicide attempt.

Before she knew it her ice cream was gone. She was going to wash and put the bowl away, then wait for Joy who was a much slower eater then her. Her mind continued to race as she stood at the sink. She heard footsteps but didn't turn her head.

"Yacker! I've been looking all over for you. Look we need to talk," Eddie muttered. Patricia turned to face him, before setting her bowl back in the cupboard and turning to exit the room. She didn't say anything to him. She had nothing to say right now.

"Please just talk to me," he pleaded following her out of the dining room.

"No," she said firmly, turning on her heels leaving Eddie in the dust.

* * *

I am actually really sorry I never update. My life is so crazy busy. If I'm not at one of two jobs, I'm working in the barn, or at a show. Plus sleep and my minor social life, leave little time for writing. I've barely been home the past two weeks, and yesterday was kinda a downtime day for me and all I did was sleep.

BUT between like 4 naps I managed to write a bit so here's an update.

I'm not promising any for at least two weeks. I work like all of this week and I have a show the following week, which leaves little time...


	6. Wanted

Wanted

Rated T

* * *

Eddie had been trying his hardest for the past week just to get Patricia to talk to him. She had given him a colder than normal shoulder. She wanted nothing to do with him. He should've stopped pushing her. He should've stopped pleading for her to talk to him. He should've tried giving her face. That's what he would've done, but now he just wanted to talk to her.

He wanted to spill his feelings. Eddie wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. He wanted to say he loved her. He wanted to be with her again. Patricia just kept up her cold shoulder. Maybe if he gave her space for a few days she'd come around?

Eddie drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair he was settled in. His laptop on his lap, his eyes focused on his background. A picture of Patricia and him he couldn't bring himself to change. He looked up upon hearing the click of heels enter the room. His eyes briefly met Joy's. He thought he'd gotten to know Joy pretty well from all the stories Patricia had told him. He knew she was loyal and over protective of her friends. Eddie was expecting a lecture. He half expected Joy to tell him to leave Patricia alone.

"Hey," he mumbled with a weak nod.

"Just the person I was looking for. We need to talk," she stated firmly settling down on the couch.

"You're going to tell me to leave Patricia alone right? Maybe I should. I think I've finally succeeded in making her hate me."

"I still barely know what happened between you. But when you showed up, that was the happiest I had seen her in more than a year. She's my best friend. Though I don't think she's aware I'd noticed how sad she seemed all the time. You know when this school year started she barely talked to anyone? She barely talked to me. She locked herself away. Then you showed up, and suddenly my best friend seemed real again. That she wasn't going to break at any moment. Now I'm not saying you need to tell me what happened between you to. I just want to help you win her back."

"You're offering to help me?"

"Yes. I mean I am her best friend after all. First things first is you two clearly have a communication problem. The choices are either get you two paired for a project or lock you in a closet so you're forced to talk."

"Did you just offer to lock me in a closet with Patricia?"

"Well I wasn't serious, but now I have a feeling thats going to end up being the plan," Joy scoffed.

"Joy its either that or we just bite our nails and hope we get paired for a project."

"Fine. So when do you wish to be locked up with Patricia?'

"Tomorrow. After school That should give me enough time to figure out what I want to say," he laughed.

"Tomorrow it is."

"Just saying Joy if you ever need help with Jerome. Just let me know," Eddie smirked. Joy and Jerome's flirting could be quite the spectacle around the house.

"Night Eddie," she growled with a slight eye roll.

"Night Joy."

"One last thing though. Don't screw up this time," she laughed as she headed for the main hall.

**O**

Eddie leaned nervously against the wall. The plan was now in action. His eyes focused on the muddy shoes that sat on the floor. It wasn't a closet, but instead a small room they kept their shoes and coats in. Joy said be able to have Patricia in the closet by 3:30 and it was 3:15. He was worried that Joy would back out and not help him. Eddie was snapped out of his thoughts by the door opening.

"Why can't you get your own coat Joy," Patricia snapped. Eddie's head shot up from focusing on the floor to now focusing on Patricia.

"What are you doing here," Patricia snapped at him. Joy's coat momentarily forgotten.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't," Patricia huffed. Her focus now on finding that stupid coat so she could leave and go back to ignoring Eddie.

"Patricia please."

"No," She growled. She decided to abandon the search for the coat and just leave. Her hand settled on the door knob. She tried to turn the knob and was annoyed to find it was locked.

"You're trapped."

"What did you do? I'll just call Joy and she'll let me out."

"This was actually her idea. She wanted us to talk. Please just hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"Because time and time again I've told you I liked you. I want to be with you. You've always made this so difficult."

"Most guys would've given up by now," she snarled.

"Well I'm not most guys. I don't plan on giving up on you that easily Yacker. Ever since that day you threw milk in my face, I've known you were different. I fought tooth and nail to go out with you in the first place."

"You could have some other girl. Some other girl you won't need to fight for. I'm not worth it. When will you see that. Please just go want some other girl. Save yourself the trouble."

"You're worth it Yacker. You always have been. I don't want some other girl. I want you and I always have."

"You're a doofus for wanting me," she said softly. Here he was breaking down her walls again. Couldn't he just stop for once? Leave her alone. Leave her in peace.

"Well I'm a doofus. But no matter what you do or what you're going to say. It's not gonna stop me for having feelings for you. You're the one I want to be with. Okay?"

Patricia froze and stared at him. She couldn't bring herself to fight him anymore. She found herself wanting to fling herself into his arms and cry. To apologize for everything she had done since he showed up. To apologize for fighting so hard to get him to stop liking her.

"I'm sorry," she forced herself to say.

"For what," he questioned. One minute she wanted him to not like her and now she was apologizing.

"For everything. For being stubborn. I just, I fell for you. I broke my own heart, and I'm afraid I'll do it again," she murmured.

"I just won't let you this time," he laughed.

She cracked a small smile, before stepping forward closer to him. Then she crashed her lips to his.

* * *

This chapter is the worst I had the worlds worst writers block when it came to this chapter.

Okay so the "closet" they're locked in is that little room off to the side of the front door. KT was locked in by Harriet. That room.

I'm off to another fair... I'll be there basically 14 days... So that's fun...


	7. Cry With You

Cry With You

* * *

Patricia hadn't stopped smiling since she and Eddie had kissed. It had sealed the deal, they were back together and she couldn't be happier. Her smile didn't waver once as she headed into the dining room and took the open chair beside him. Joy gave her best friend that knowing look. The look of glad to see you two are together now. No one said anything but it was obvious that everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Looks like Alfie owes me ten," Jerome smirked entering the room and taking the seat beside Joy. Patricia shot a brief glare in Jerome's direction before turning her focus back to Eddie. Patricia shifted in her seat slightly as Eddie held her hand under the table.

One by one the rest of the house filed into the dining room and took their seats. Alfie had let out a brief groan, at the fact he had to pay Jerome for the bet the pair had placed a week after Eddie had shown up.

**O**

Patricia and Eddie had been back together for nearly three months. It was pretty obvious to the house how much happier Patricia was with Eddie back in her life. It made Joy particularly happy to see her best friend smiling again.

"You know you can stop texting Eddie right? You're going to see Eddie in like five minutes. That is if you hurry up. You know the rules first two people in the living room each get to pick a movie. So if we don't get down to the living room now the boys are going to pick the movie, or some boring documentary, or even worse we're gonna be forced to watch one of Willow's stupid movies."

"I know. I know. Which is why I'm not texting Eddie. I'm texting Piper if you must know," Patricia murmured.

"Well text and walk. Let's go," Joy urged.

"Fine," Patricia huffed tossing her phone on her bed, standing up and follow her best friend out the door. Piper had been in the city with a bunch of her friends and had been texting her complaints about how they were lost and she was ready to head back to the schools dormitory area. With or without them.

Joy was annoyed to find Eddie and Fabian were already in the living room which meant they'd be picking the movie. Patricia immediately went to the open spot on the couch next to Eddie.

"So what will you two be forcing us to watch," Joy huffed, sitting down on the floor.

"The first Harry Potter," Fabian muttered quietly to himself.

"Nightmare on Elm Street," Eddie smirked.

"Not that movie again. What is it with you and that movie," Patricia groaned. Over the summer when they used to hang out the used to watch it atleast once a week. She didn't mind the first few times, but now she was just sick of it.

"All time favorite movie Yacker," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. The rest of the house filed into the living room. Jerome sat on the floor next to Joy. Alfie was sitting on one of the chairs with Willow was resting on said chairs armrest. KT was situated on another chair. Which left Fabian on the couch along with Patricia and Eddie.

They made the decision to watch Eddie's movie choice first, and then Fabian's. After a minor fight on who would make the popcorn, the group had started their movie night. Patricia let out a yawn already bored of the same old movie. She hadn't noticed herself completely zone out until the movie almost ended. She was snapped out of her trance by Trudy, "Patricia dearie, can I see you a second," she questioned entering the room.

There was only about fifteen minutes left of Nightmare on Elm Start, and Patricia was actually thankful to miss the ending. After all she had seen the movie more than enough times. Patricia pulled herself off the couch and followed Trudy into the hall.

"Patricia it's about your sister," Trudy spoke calmly.

"What about her," Patricia questioned. She was confused and slightly scared.

"When she was out with her friends this evening, they were lost. She was running across the street to go into a gas station to ask for directions. She was hit by a car. She's in a coma. I can drive you to see her tomorrow."

"She can't be in a coma. I was texting her earlier. This is just some joke. It's a joke right?"

"Patricia this isn't a joke."

"It's not true it can't be true," Patricia murmured, shaking her head. Trudy stayed silent. It was in that moment Patricia did what she did best. She bolted. Up the stairs and into her room. Locking the door shut behind her. Just like last summer. Just like last year. Just like she had been doing for so long.

**O**

Harry Potter had been playing for nearly an hour and Patricia still hadn't returned. Eddie was starting to worry. He figured she had just gone up to her room. Locked herself away like she had done in the past.

He stood outside the bedroom door and pressed an ear to it. He heard a faint muffled sob. He made the decision to just barge into her room. That was until he found she had locked the door.

"Yacker it's me. Let me in," he begged.

"No."

"Then at least tell me what's wrong."

"Just go away Eddie!"

"Not until you talk to me."

There was no response to that. Just silence. Just like old times, she had shut herself away again. He didn't know what to do. He hated it. He just wanted her to tell him what was wrong. Then he'd know what to do.

"Patricia just talk to me," he whispered into the door one last time. As expected there was no reply.

* * *

Okay I really did not want to go putting Piper into a coma, because at this point its been done to bits, but there had not been a single fic about it when I wrote the outline for this, and I had been trying to rework the outline without it, but it was not possible.

Speaking of overdone plots. Stop. Writing. Pregnancy. Pact. Fics. There's like 12 new ones everyday.

It's unoriginal at this point and now when I see one I cringe.

I'm sorry I'm not sorry.

Till next time, which should be next week.


	8. Rainy Season

Rainy Season

* * *

Patricia remained quiet the rest of the night and even into early the following day. She was the last one down to the breakfast table. She didn't say anything just took her place and put a small portion of food on her plate. She felt she didn't deserve to eat. Piper was the better twin. Patricia should've been the one in the coma not Piper. After all Patricia was the one who had wanted to die. Why did fate have to let her live, and then stick her twin in a coma?

Eddie drummed his fingers awkwardly on the table. He just wanted Patricia to say something to him. Tell him what was wrong. Anything at all. Instead silence is what he got. Silence is what they all got. Thought right now it seemed only Eddie was worried about her. He felt like he was the only concerned by his silence. Concerned that she barely had any food on her plate. He just wanted her back to how she had been only a mere twelve hours ago.

Patricia found herself no longer able to pick at her breakfast. She just wanted to go back upstairs to her bed and ignore everyone. Ignoring everyone had worked so well for her. At Least that was until Eddie walked into her life. He somehow get to her. She couldn't let him in this time. She needed to be strong. She needed to pretend she wasn't back to wishing she was dead. She needed to pretend she wasn't aching to cut. That she wasn't ready to slice open her skin and bleed until she ran dry. So she did what she was good at, she pushed her chair from the table, put her plate in the sink, and went as quietly as possible upstairs.

Eddie's first idea was to try and distract her. Maybe asking her out on a date would help something. Maybe if he could have her all to himself she'd open up about what was going on. He just was unsure of how to approach her to get her to himself. She could react two ways. One let her guard down and let him in just enough to fully find out what was wrong. Or two, completely shut him out. She had already shut him out quite a lot, and two seemed like the more likely reaction.

He was too lost in thought to notice she had left the dining room almost as quickly as she had entered. It was sunday so he figured she'd be hiding away in her room, just like old times. Eddie ran a hand through his hair before finally pushing his chair away from the table. Patricia had been the first to leave the breakfast table, which would make Eddie the second. After depositing his plate in the sink he began to head for the stairs.

He paused at the bottom of the stairs. He took a deep breathe then suddenly it was like he was back in America. Back standing outside her house, trying so hard to get her to talk to him. He was pounding on the door begging her to open up. Eddie shook his head of the memories and continued up the steps. In mere moments he was outside her door once more. He raised his hand to knock on the door.

Patricia buried her face deeper into her pillow. She wanted to clear her mind. She wanted to be free of the thoughts that were controlling her. Free of the pain she was currently feeling. She felt worse than she did last year. Back when it had all started for her. When she started slicing her skin, just to feel alive. Just to feel in control. Her mind drifted to thoughts of where she had hidden razors at the house. She wondered if there was still one scotch taped under the drawer of her end table. Patricia pushed herself off the bed and knelt next to her end table.

"What do you want," Patricia snapped. Of course Eddie had to come check on her. Of course Eddie had to be the one to swoop in when she was so close to feeling free again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. A date? Just the two of us. I mean we haven't had any real one on one time in awhile."

"No," she growled. He had to disturb her to ask her on a date? Didn't he understand she wanted to be left alone.

"Come on Yacker why not?"

"I don't feel like it," she gritted. She wanted Eddie to leave. She just wanted peace. She wanted to see if her razor was still hidden. She couldn't do that if Eddie was standing in the doorway.

"Then can you atleast tell me what's going on? Why you're shutting me out again? I care about you, and it's like once again you've locked yourself away. You're in your Patricia bubble. You won't talk to me. You didn't talk to anyone this morning. What's going on?"

"Just get out. I don't want you here," she stated.

"Patricia."

"Eddie leave, or we're through," she decided. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him. She just wanted privacy.

"Patricia," he pleaded one last time."

"Leave," she demanded. He gave her one last pleading look before he did what he was told. He couldn't help her if she dumped him again. Maybe she'd be okay for a few hours. He could try again later.

**O**

Eddie let out a sigh had he sunk down into his dining room chair. It seemed Patricia would not be joining them for dinner. Patricia had gone the entire day ignoring them. She had spent the day shut away from the world.

It was the fact no one had seen neither hide nor hair of Patricia all day that caused the thought to drift into his mind. He had almost completely forgotten about that part of her past. He just couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had fallen back into old habit.

The thought continued to tumble around in Eddie's head. He just wanted to have someone check on her. She wouldn't let him into her room. But she couldn't say no to her roommate.

It was after dinner that Eddie approached Joy.

"Wait Joy can I ask you something," he questioned.

"Eddie I don't know what you did. And honestly I don't think her mood is caused by you," Joy sighed. Joy had noticed Patricia shutting herself away, she also knew from past experience that it was best to leave her alone for a few days.

"It's not about that. It's just do you think it's possible that she's you know whatting again?"

"What?"

"Do you think that it's possible she's you know whatting again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Eddie."

"Do you think she's cutting again," he forced himself to ask.

"Wait, what? Patricia doesn't cut herself," Joy stammered. There was no way her best friend could be hurting herself.

* * *

Uh.. Yeah...

Okay this fic is about to get extremely rushed, and I dont know how or why. I'm like no no thats too fast slow it down a bit but like. I think its cause I'm really not that into writing this...

Update next week. I'm also going to try to update This Story, and Time Is Love next Monday. BECAUSE MONDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY :D

I'm gonna be 20 :P


	9. Faith To Fall Back On

Faith To Fall Back On

* * *

Days passed and Patricia remained quiet. She could almost feel Eddie's eyes on her wrist any time they were in the same room. She wondered what he'd say if he knew. Would he still care? Or was it enough for him to finally realize she wasn't worth it. That she'd be better off dead. How it should've been back in May. Her dead. She wouldn't be a burden. Maybe if she had died that day, Piper would be okay now.

It was stupid to think that maybe if she was dead her sister would be okay. Sure it didn't exactly make sense. It's not as though Patricia's attempted suicide correlated with Piper getting hit by a car. Patricia saw Piper's coma as a way for the world to tell her she was still the failure. She couldn't have died, so maybe Piper had to. Piper would maybe do what Patricia had tried and failed to do.

Patricia shook her head and stared at her hand table drawer. She continued to tape the razor to the underside of the drawer. No one would look there. It was safe there. And she was safe with it there. Patricia found herself crouching beside the table for the second time today. It wasn't that she felt like cutting right at this moment. She just needed to make sure it was still there.

As her hands felt the underside of the drawer, she felt nothing but wood. She distinctly remembers tapping it back up there. it wasn't possible it fell off was it? If it did it only would've fallen onto the little shelf that was towards the bottom of the end table. It wasn't there. Where could it have gone? It wasn't possible that someone had found it was it? No one would've found it unless they had been looking for it. That's when it hit her. Joy had been acting weird.

Joy her best friend. Joy the friend she had never told had been acting strange. She couldn't have figured it out could she? Patricia had been so great at being secretive about it. It was no way she just figured it out. Patricia's mind kept spinning as the door opened.

"Looking for something Patty," Joy asked.

"I think you know what I'm looking for," Patricia snarled standing up to face her friend. Joy's face fell. Eddie had convinced her it was a good idea. To see if they could find where she had hidden razors and get rid of them. It was half of Joy's room anyways. It wasn't even Joy who had taken and hidden them. That was all Eddie, Joy was more the watchman.

"No, not really," Joy murmured.

"Joy have you seen Patricia, I wanted to-" The two girls had been wrapped up in their almost fight they didn't notice the door opening.

"You had something to do with this didn't you! You couldn't have just left me alone!. It's all I've ever wanted from you from day one," she screamed

"But oh no! You had to weasel your way in. You're ruining my life! It has to be your fault," it was then her screams turned into sobs. Joy stepped backwards in shock away from her friend and Eddie stepped closer to her. She continued sobbing and her words were a jumbled up ununderstandable mess.

Eddie inched even closer to Patricia, and Joy made a beeline for the door. He pulled her into his chest and she responded by smacking him multiple times. The hard she hit him the tighter he held her.

"Shh," he whispered. His hands rubbing circles on her back. Her sobs grew quieter before finally seizing.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened," he asked. She had untangled herself from his arms and was now sitting on her bed.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on Yacker. What's going on. It's like you changed overnight. Just tell me why," he whispered. He was now sitting next to her on the bed. He had no clue what was going on and no way of trying to help her.

"It's Piper."

"What about Piper?"

The room fell silent and Patricia could not tear her eyes from her lap. She didn't want to tell Eddie. She just wanted him to leave. She didn't want to talk. Her mind switched gears suddenly.

"She's in a coma," she said calmly. It was like a switched flipped and she was in tears again just as quickly. "And she - was the one to- find me-the day I tried- I tried to - kill myself."

Eddie couldn't bring himself to say anything. What was he supposed to say. He could just pull her into his arms again, rub her back, and hope it helped. Her tears seemed to be slowing down and before he could even blink she was screaming again.

"AND ITS NOT FAIR EDDIE. I WANTED TO DIE. AND NOW SHE'S IN A COMA AND SHE COULD DIE. AND ITS NOT FAIR. SHE WANTED TO LIVE."

Eddie sprung forward slightly and pulled her into his chest once more. His hands instantly rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Shh it's gonna be okay Yacker. It's going to be okay."

"Don't tell me that. You don't know that."

"Call it instinct. It's gonna work out."

She didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. She just wanted to go back a few weeks. Before Piper was in a coma. She just wanted to be happy like she had been. She buried her face into Eddie's chest again. This time she didn't cry. She just felt safe in his arm.

"Will you come with me to visit her," she questioned finally breaking the silence.

"If that's what you want. We can go tomorrow after school? Unless you wanted to go tonight?"

"Tomorrow's fine," she sighed.

**O**

"It's gonna be okay," Eddie said gripping Patricia's hand as they took the elevator up to Piper's floor. It was Friday afternoon, and the couple had taken a cab to the hospital not long after school had gotten out. It was a thirty minute trip the pair spent in silence. It was obvious when you looked at Patricia that she was nervous, and Eddie had been trying to find comforting words that weren't a simple its going to be okay.

_Ding_, and just like that the elevator signaled their arrival on the floor. This was the first time Patricia had gone to see her sister. Which meant she had to check in at the desk, to even find out which room she was in.

"We're here to visit Piper Williamson," Eddie was the one to question the nurse seated at the desk. Patricia had tried to speak, but nothing had come out.

"Ms. Williamson is in room 402," the nurse stated calmly not even bothering to look up at the pair. Patricia hadn't noticed but her hand was drifting back over to Eddie's as they walked down the hall to Piper's room.

Patricia didn't want to step instead. She wanted to just run down the hall find the stairs and bolt. She knew however if she tried it, Eddie would pull her back before she got more than two feet away. She felt herself being dragged inside. She didn't know what to do. She just wanted to be back at the house again.

"You know they say if you talk to them it helps," Eddie advised. Patricia didn't know what to say. Her mind felt it like it was going a thousand miles a minute.

"What do I even say Eddie," She finally spit out. Her mind still scrambled trying to think of something they didn't sound totally stupid.

"Say whatever you want to say. She's your sister. Tell her how much she means to you," he smiled giving her a reassuring look. The pair had been too lost in each other at the moment to notice Piper opening her eyes.

"Hey sis," the pair heard a voice croak. Their attention turned from each other to the girl who was once asleep in the hospital bed.

* * *

Yeah Piper's awake, and then we basically time jump next chapter because I TOLD YOU THIS FIC IS RUSHED.

Also yeah it's my birthday. I'm old! I'm 20.

And there probably won't be an update next week? I'm gonna be super busy with work the rest of the week. I'm gonna try really hard, but don't be disappointed if there's not an update.


End file.
